vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cuphead (Character)
Summary Cuphead is the titular main protagonist of an indie game baring the same name. He and his younger brother, Mugman, go on a winning spree at the craps table. Once the Devil joined the fray, he made a bet with the two brothers; if they won, they get all the loot in the casino, but if they lose, the Devil takes their souls. Cuphead, blinded by greed, rolls a snake eyes, losing the bet. Cuphead and Mugman, begging for their lives, talk the Devil into an alternative, so then the two of them go on a quest to collect the soul contracts of the Devil's debtors by midnight. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Cuphead Origin: Cuphead: Don't deal with the Devil Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Old enough to gamble) Classification: Anthropomorphic Cup Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Gliding, Size Manipulation and True Flight with the Plane, Energy Projection by snapping his fingers (It has several variations. One that is shot like a boomerang, another that chases the opponent, one that is a series of streams of short range, and the normal shot) Attack Potency: Wall level (Harmed a sentient wall in Funhouse Frazzle) | Small Building level (Destroyed a piece of Djimmi while he was in the form of multiple concrete pillars) Speed: Below Average Human (2/ms.), Subsonic via Vanishing Dash (He can disappear out of sight) | Below Average Human (1.8/ms) to potentially Transonic (Can fly at the speed of an average plane) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Small Building level (Tanked hits from a giant cat who broke a wall, can survive being hit by bombs) | Small Building level (Can survive being hit by bombs, being electrocuted and crashing into obstacles) Stamina: High (Went through multiple fights with no signs of exhaustion) Range: At least 5.7 meters | At least 4.5 meters. Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: High (Outsmarted someone smart enough to build gigantic robots and the devil himself) Weaknesses: Greedy (Willingly gambled his soul in a game with the devil for all the money in the Casino), made of glass, attacks are almost entirely range based, size manipulation only works on himself, cannot be revived without the presence of Mugman. Feats: *Hurt sentient walls in Funhouse Frazzle. *Destroyed a piece of djimmi. *Took attacks from the grim matchsticks, king dice and etc. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dash:' Cuphead propels himself forward quickly to dodge or cover long distances without falling. *'Peashooter:' Cuphead shoots blue projectiles in quick succesion. *'EX Move:' Cuphead shoots a more powerful blue projectile. *'Supers:' **Cuphead shoots an energy beam made of milk whilst floating. **Cuphead crosses the astral plane and temporarily becomes invulnerable. **Cuphead summons a spirit that is more muscular but otherwise similar to him that goes continuously upward while spinning and damaging enemie. *'Parry:' Cuphead slaps pink enemies/projectiles/objects which gives him a short boost upward. *'Alternate Bullets:' The Chaser is a weaker version of the normal bullets that targets enemies directly. Its EX move surrounds Cuphead with a shield of bullets. The Charge is a chargeable version of the peashooter that does more damage the longer it's charged. Its EX move generates a large explosion around Cuphead. The Scattershot is a stronger version of the peashooter that shoots in 4 directions. Its EX move sends projectiles in several directions. The Lobber is a much stronger version of the peashooter that shoots purple orbs that explode when they have bounced twice. It's Ex move sends a giant purple ball that explodes on impact of the ground. The Roundabout is a version of the peashooter that comes back when it doesn't collide with anything. Its EX move is the same as the Peashooter's but with the properties of a roundabout bullet. *'Ressurection:' Can be ressurected if killed next to Mugman. The same applies to the latter. *'Parry Sugar:' Parry Sugar allows Cuphead to automatically parry attacks when they make physical contact with him. *'Smoke Bomb:' Smoke Bomb allows Cuphead to teleport when he dashes. *'Whetstone:' Whetstone deals extra damage when combined with the Parry Sugar technique. *'Rapid-Fire Bullets (As the plane):' Rapid-Fire bullets are smaller than peashooter bullets but otherwise the same. Its EX move shoots a missile that is more powerful than a regular projectile. *'Mini Bomb:' Cuphead drops bombs that deal more damage than regular bullets in exchange for a slower attack speed. *'Size Reduction:' Cuphead reduces his size and increases his speed while giving his bullets less range and less damage *'Super:' Cuphead turns into a bomb that explodes on contact or after a short period of time. Key: By Himself | With The Plane Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Cuphead: Don't deal with the Devil Category:Tier 9